Comatose
by ZarnZara
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are best friends and lives together in an apartment. They go to college with all of their friends, including Sakura whom Naruto has a crush on much to Sasuke's annoyance. However, one argument ends up changing everything. SasuNaru, yaoi, AU, Possibly Lemons


Hi, My name is Sara and this is my first fanfiction ever. As I desire to one day become an author I hope that you may enjoy this first try at a fanfic! :-) Please do comment what you think (constructive comments that is ;-))

This is a Naruto Fanfiction! SasuNaru, AU, yaoi - don't like don't read

**Disclaimer:** As much as I want to, I do not own Naruto - If I did, I wouldn't have shared him with the world!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Accident:**

"Today is the day! Today Sakura is gonna say yes to go on a date with me!" The blonde declared loudly in the apartment with a pumped fist.

"Yeah sure, if you say so," the raven in the room said very unconvinced and uninterested. He was sitting at his desk studying. It was not the first time he had heard that declaration. Actually he heard it almost daily ever since the two moved in together a couple of months back. They had chosen to move in together when they started college since they were best friends. Plus, the raven refused to risk getting a roommate that he couldn't stand and therefore might end up killing – more than the blonde that is.

"Of course I say so Sasuke! Today is different. I just know it!" The blonde replied unhappy with the lack of faith from Sasuke.

"Naruto, we have known Sakura since elementary and you have had a crush on her since middle school. That is twelve years that you have known her, eight years of which you have asked her out regularly and only received a no. Give me any reason as to why it should be different this one time?" Sasuke argued getting annoyed with the blonde and his illogical optimism.

"Well but this time is different! Besides a big part of my previous failures was your fault! When we were younger it was always 'Sasuke this, Sasuke that', but last week I talked with her without the slightest mention of you! That can only be a good sign!" Naruto said brimming with confidence. The raven could feel himself growing ever more annoyed with the blonde, but he tried to stay silent and hoped the blonde would just shut up and leave already.

"You know, I think she has finally fallen in love with me! After all, she isn't chasing you all the time anymore and she has stopped hitting me every time I say something bad about you or fight with you. Who knows, maybe when I see her today she will be the one asking _me_ on a date! Imagine that Sasuke! I am telling you, I leave single and return with Sakura as my girlfriend!" Now the raven snapped; he couldn't take Naruto's stupid ramblings anymore as he was about ready to explode. He stood up so quickly the chair, he was sitting on, fell backwards and he turned his face towards Naruto.

"Just shut up! Why do you have to be such a moron! She doesn't love you and she never will love you and you will never get a date with her so why don't you just give up already!?" Sasuke yelled viciously, but very quickly realized what he had said and immediately he regretted having said it. Naruto was shocked by the malice Sasuke had put into those words. Okay, maybe Naruto had annoyed him with his ramblings, but that didn't mean he had to be so cruel. Naruto's shock quickly turned to anger.

"You bastard!" Naruto muttered with the most vicious and angry voice Sasuke had heard in a long time. Before Sasuke could figure out how to apologize, Naruto stomped his way to the door and left, smacking the door behind him. Sasuke now stood alone in the apartment, bringing a hand up covering his eyes.

"Good job Sasuke" he muttered to himself before going back to studying.

* * *

'I can't believe Sasuke said that! I knew he was a bastard, but that was lower than low!' Naruto thought angrily to himself while putting on his headphones and turned up the volume as much as he could without growing deaf. Sometimes he just couldn't understand Sasuke. One second he could be all cool and only a little bit bastard-ish and then the other he could just lose it and become a full-blown bastard. And Naruto could rarely figure out what actually caused the raven to suddenly blow up. And while they would get into fights regularly it was very rare that Sasuke would be this spiteful. Because of it Naruto had completely forgotten to take an umbrella, as it was pouring down outside, but he was too angry to care. He just wanted to get away from him as fast as possible right now. Naruto was so focused on his thought that he didn't even take notice to where he was going and the music blocked out any surrounding noise. The streets were practically empty due to the heavy rain with only cars passing regularly.

'Why does he always get angry when I talk about Sakura, I mean is he jealous or something? But no, he can't. After all he has done nothing but turn her down and ignore her flirting, so what gives him to act jealous or whatever now just because she has finally moved on!?' Naruto's thought just made him even more confused and angry with the raven. Without even noticing he had changed his pace and was now almost running. In his hurry and anger, he didn't notice the red light. He barely had any time to react. He only managed to hear a loud honk and the sound of tires screeching before everything went black.

* * *

Please do tell what you think. I hope the story isn't too boring, but I guess we will see in the next chapter!


End file.
